The present invention relates to self-healing data converters.
The increasing demand for reconfigurable system or even self-healing system arises from many reasons and conditions. First of all, the system cannot be reached or recalled anymore once they are deployed. For example, the space shuttle, the satellite in space, Mars Rover are not reachable once they are launched into the space. Secondly, the effort to retrieve or repair the system is too costly such as the equipment in the North Pole, the cellular base station in the remote desert, the gear and appliance in the isolated areas. Thirdly, the required time of identifying the root cause and restoring the system takes too long such that the damage has been done. Besides, some equipment like the semiconductor manufacturing equipment or Automatic test equipment (ATE) is fully utilized around the clock. Any downtime in the production line is not desirable. Moreover, the recent self-driving vehicles, smart devices and smart appliance also require the system adapts quickly to the environmental change.